This invention relates generally to head rests, and in particular to adjustable head rests.
Modern medicine commonly utilizes radiation therapy to treat brain tumors. In order to effectively provide such treatment, it is desirable to direct the radiation in a precise manner thereby maximizing its impact upon the tumor and minimizing unpleasant side effects to the patient. Conventional devices for supporting the head of a patient during such radiation therapy are imprecise and difficult to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing devices for supporting the head of a patient during radiation therapy.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an adjustable head rest for supporting a head of a patient during radiation therapy is provided that includes a table plate, an adjustable lead screw rotatably coupled to the table plate, a base plate threadably coupled to the lead screw, and a uniframe including a molded member removably coupled to the base plate for supporting the head of the patient.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method of providing radiation therapy to a rear portion of a head of a patient is provided that includes supporting the front portion of the head of the patient within a molded member that matches the contours of the front portion of the head of the patient, adjusting the vertical elevation of the molded member, and deliverying a prescribed amount of radiation to the rear portion of the head of the patient.
The present embodiments of the invention provide a number of advantages. For example, the adjustable head rest provides a precise and easy to use device for supporting and controllably adjusting the vertical elevation of the head of a patient during radiation therapy. In this manner, the application of radiation to tumorous tissues within the head of the patient is provided in a precise manner thereby maximizing the effectiveness of the therapy and minimizing unpleasant side effects to the patient.